


The Prince and the Peasant Boy

by DaisyDarling57



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cinderella! AU, Fairytale! AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDarling57/pseuds/DaisyDarling57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the son of Rose Tyler and the Tenth reincarnation of the Doctor (adopted of course). Nobody really knows he exists (the whole town thinks he's mythical) because he rarely ventures outside and spends his time in the library, Rose doesn't like that her son doesn't have any friends and decides to throw a ball for him and invite the whole town! After stumbling upon Ed, the fairy, Louis is thrust into the castle and told to find himself a man. Where, he finds Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Peasant Boy

Once upon a time, not that long ago, in a land not that far away, there lived a prince. This prince wasn't like any of the others, he was very unsocial... like to the point of being considered a hermit. Half the townspeople in Oodlandia didn't even know he existed, many people thought he was mythical... This bothered Rose. Rose thought her son was amazing and that other people should know... and that he needed some friends. So she made a plan, she was going to throw a party for him. Make him be social. And hopefully find a date.

Rose presented the idea to her husband with shining eyes. He agreed with a smile and Rose set off to find her son.

She did eventually find him, hidden in the farthest corner of their library with a towering stack of books next to him.

"Harry dear..." She started. The boy jumped and hit the tower of books, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Y-yes?"

"We're going to throw a party.."

"I'll just stay in here, or unless you want me to cook the-"

"Harry, I want you to attend."

"Why?"

"Sweetie... As lovely as books are, they can't be your only friends." His smile dropped, he thought books were marvelous friends.

"Harry it'll be a masquerade. No one will even see your face."

"They wouldn't recognize me without a mask on anyways."

"Harry." Rose brought out the mother voice. He saw how hopeful she looked and sighed.

"Alright." Rose brushed a few books aside and hugged her son and said many 'thank you' 's before leaving to plan.

Across town was a small house. Inside lived El, her two daughters, Taylor and Caroline, and her step son, Louis (But they all called him peasant). The invitations had arrived, sending everyone in the house (except for Louis) into squeals.

"I'm not going to wear a mask! Why would I want to hide this face?" Caroline exclaimed and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"PEASAANNNT. GET IN HERE." El screeched. Louis obeyed and walked into the living room.

"Yes El?"

"While we're gone, clean the house." Louis looked around at the already clean house "are they blind?" he thought.

"Oh! The horror! Why me?!"

"Drama queen." Taylor spat. Louis opened his mouth to call her something really bad but El stopped him.

"Don't talk back to us peasant. Now, c'mon girls let's go get ready."

After a few hours, they finally left. Louis sat on the couch for about 5 minutes until he decided to go visit his favorite spot in the woods, a small little clearing. He was the only person who knew about it. Upon entering the clearing, he figured out that he wasn't the only person who knew about it.

In the middle of the clearing sat a man (with red hair) playing guitar. Louis tried to move soundlessly toward the stranger but he accidentally stepped on a twig, making the stranger look up.

"Ooh! A person! Hello there! Do you need help? A wish possible?" With a snap of his fingers the guitar disappeared.

"The name's Ed, what's yours mate?" Louis stared at Ed in amazement.

"Did you just?! Where-?!"

"I'm magic, it's what I do." He spoke as if he was pointing out the sky was blue, or grass was green. "What's your name?"

"L-Louis."

"Alrighty. Wanna have some fun tonight Louis?" Louis probably should've been creeped out and afraid, but Ed seemed like a nice guy and if he got murdered it's not like anyone would miss him so, he nodded. Ed smiled.

"Good! We're going to a party!" Ed snapped his fingers and suddenly he was wearing a suit. He looked down and saw he was too. He heard another snap while examing his new outfit and felt a mask appear. Then, with a third and final snap, they were in front of the castle.

"We have until 12." Ed stated simply.

"What happens at 12?"

"My magic only lasts a day so, at 12, this all disappears." He motioned towards the mask and suit Louis was wearing.

"Oh."

"Now go have fun Louis! Go find you a man." Ed winked and Louis' eyes got wide.

"H-how did you-"

"I just do. Now go." Ed shoved him into the castle. Upon stepping (or rather stumbling) forward, he looked up and let out a gasp. The ceiling was all Hogwarts-esque and you could see the stars. He stood there, mouth agape until he felt the something shift beside him. He turned to see a boy with curly brown hair and these amazing, big, green eyes. This boy was also tall and awkward looking, causing Louis to wonder what he was doing here.

"The stars are amazing, aren't they?" Louis decided to strike up a conversation with the mysterious boy. He jumped a little and stammered out his response.

"Y-yes, they are." Louis nodded in agreement,

"My name's Louis, you?" Louis just wanted to hear this boy talk more. He'd only said three words but he found his voice so entrancing.

"Harry." The two boys proceeded to chat for awhile before 'Out on the Town' by Fun. came on

"I love this song." The spoke at once.

"Would you like to dance, Harry?"

"S-sure." Harry followed Louis onto the dance floor.

Across the room, Rose watched the boys. When she saw them head towards the dance floor and start (awkwardly) dancing next to each other, she cried out in joy and fist pumped the air.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed and turned to him, he too joined her cheering.

The two boys danced together for hours (They even slowed danced once) until Louis looked at the clock and saw it read 11:55. He had 5 minutes to get out there...but he didn't want to leave Harry.

"I-I'm sorry Harry. I need to go." Harry immediately looked devastated, but he nodded. Louis really didn't want to leave, so he did something before he left.

He took off his mask.  
He let Harry see his face.  
He allowed Harry to remember him.  
And he spoke two words.  
"Find me."  
And then he ran.

Two days later, Louis was still sulking around when there was a knock at the door.

"Answer it peasant." So he did. He opened the foor and standing in front of him was a tall awkward looking boy with curly brown hair and the most amazing green eyes. He was also wearing a mask. Louis' eyes immediately lit up.

"You found m-"

"Who's at the door?" Caroline appeared. She saw Harry and looked him over with a quizzical look.

"I've come to take Louis away!" Harry spoke with a smirk, Louis' eyes grew wide and he smiled.

"What?" Taylor and El, who just appeared, spoke in shock and confusion. They all just stood there stunned as Harry and Louis collected all of Louis' belongings. They didn't even try to protest. Not like they could, they were in shock, not like they wanted to anyways. They hated Louis. They just didn't know how any of this happened.

"Goodbye peasants!" Louis shouted behind him as he slammed the door. Harry laughed then took off his mask, allowing Louis to see his face. "He's so beautiful." Louis thought.

"Where are we going Harry?" Louis questioned, intertwining his fingers with Harry's. The taller boy flushed at the notion, then pointed to the castle.

"...What?"

"The prince isn't mythical. Just antisocial." Harry spoke with a shrug.

"Oh...you're-"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

The two boys spent the rest of the walk to the castle talking. When they reached the doors, Rose opened them, the Doctor standing behind her. They both smiled wide and brought the boys in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you Harry." she whispered to him as she shut the door.

"You can both be hermits together!" The Doctor exclaimed, making Louis laugh as he turned to Harry.

"You're my hermit, Harry?"

"I'm your hermit, Louis."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. This story was written for my E/LA class as a project, so it was rushed b/c whoops I turned it in late.  
> It's on wattpad too, and I reached 50 reads as of 8/22 so I might start writing some more on this,


End file.
